


the harlequin & the witch

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, and they flirt and it's cute, ivy is in her garden and Ecco just wanders in, so basically they meet is between seasons 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: Ivy is in her garden, minding her own business after murdering some people, when Ecco shows up.  Cue flirting.Written for the Fandom Games round 2.  Prompt: cheesy





	the harlequin & the witch

The rustling of wind in the trees.The crackling of shattered glass.The far-off scream of agony as another poor soul was claimed by Scarecrow’s gang.

Ivy was sitting on a park bench, her eyes closed as she took in the sounds and scents of nature around her.She smiled as she allowed her magic to weave through the vines and plants surrounding her.There was still a tang of blood in the air from the gang members she had slaughtered earlier that morning, their lifeblood feeding her plants and giving them strength to grow.

Ivy loved nature.

A twig crunched under a boot.Ivy’s eyes snapped open, her head already turning towards the sound.“Who’s there?”She called, standing up and preparing herself for a fight.

Not that it would be any sort of a challenge, of course.She had the plants on her side- or, no, she _was_ the plants.Any attack would be stopped before it could even get close to hitting her.

There was a high-pitched giggle from somewhere in the trees.Ivy lashed out, wrapping vines around the intruder and pulling her roughly into the clearing.The intruder fell to her hands and knees, vines holding tight to her wrists and ankles.

“Speak.”Ivy told her harshly, taking a step closer.Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman in front of her.She was small, with tangled blonde hair and a strangely mismatched outfit of red and black stripes.As she raised her head to look at Ivy, Ivy saw that her face was completely white and she had painted-on eyebrows, one of which was below the eye it should have been on top of.

“I know who you _are_.”She said in a sing-song voice.“You’re the _witch_.”

Ivy scowled.

“You must be Valeska’s errand-girl.”She realized.“You know the rules.Nobody comes on my territory.Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“Ecco.”The blonde said, as if that was supposed to mean something to Ivy.

Ivy blinked.“What?Why are you talking about echoes?”

“No, _Ecco._”The girl said, as if this was supposed to be self explanatory.“It’s my name.”

“Your… name?”Ivy repeated slowly.

“Yes, my name.”Ecco stood up, brushing the vines away from her skin.Ivy could have stopped her, of course, but she was so taken off-guard by the girl’s words that she almost didn’t want to.It had been ages since she’d had an actual conversation with someone, and even if she was just going to kill this girl at the end of it, it might be nice to have some company for once.“I’m Ecco.What’s yours?”

“Ivy.”She replied automatically.

Ecco nodded, looking Ivy up and down.“So, tell me.”She leaned in conspiratorially, as if she were about to share a deep and dark secret.

There was a moment of silence.“Tell you what?”Ivy asked.

“Did it hurt?”There was a strange glint in Ecco’s eye, and suddenly Ivy was very afraid of where this question was leading.

“When I got my powers?”Ivy guessed.“Yes, of course it hurt.”

“_No_, dummy.”Ecco rolled her eyes.“When you fell from heaven?”

Ivy blinked once. Then she blinked again.Then a third time, just to be sure.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”Ecco repeated.“It’s a pickup line, silly.”

“…I _know_ it’s a pickup line.”Ivy told her.She wasn’t _stupid_.“But why are you using it on me?”

Ecco looked at her as if she was an idiot.“_Because_,” she said slowly, emphasizing every syllable as if trying to make sure Ivy could understand, “I’m trying to pick you up.”

Well._That_ was new.Ivy was used to attention from men, yes, but never from women, and never had anyone been so straightforward about it.“You do realize,” she said slowly, “who I _am_?”

Ecco laughed.“You’re the witch.I already said that, remember?”

Ivy did, in fact, remember.“But you’re Jeremiah’s girlfriend.”She shook her head.“What are you doing here?Did Valeska send you?"

Ecco rolled her eyes, plopping down on the bench next to where Ivy had just been sitting.“He doesn’t control _everything_ I do.Just, you know, most things.”She looked up at Ivy.“No, I came here because I was curious.”

“Curious about what?”Ivy asked despite herself.

“About _you_, dummy.”Ecco reached out and poked Ivy in the nose, then giggled.For some reason, Ivy didn’t want to stop her.

“I could kill you.”She warned.

Ecco grinned.“Oh, but what would be the fun in _that_?”

Ivy couldn’t help but agree.She had sworn to kill every human that entered her garden, but maybe… just _maybe_… letting just this one live wouldn’t be so bad.

“Alright,” she said, giving Ecco a smile.“Then let’s have some fun.”


End file.
